Five Night's At Freddy's: The Job
by ArtistSans
Summary: In 2017, Jake takes the job as night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, unaware of the dangers that lurk everywhere around the pizzeria. He and his group of coworkers help undo the damage that has inflicted on his childhood friends. But what happens when he finally makes it? Will he live to tell the tale, or will he meet a bloodthirsty murderer? Rated T for some gory details.
1. The Ad

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Job**

 **By Jared Ziemer**

 **Chapter 1: The Ad**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

 ** _Dumb alarm clock and its dumb ringing noise_** **, Jake thought.**

 **Jake got up groggily and turned off the alarm clock that blared through his head. He had to clear his eyes before looking at the time. It was eight thirty in the morning. He walked into a mirror and saw his mess of brown hair that he put in a ponytail, revealing his deep blue eyes. He put on a red buttoned down shirt and jeans, ate some cereal, brushed his teeth, and went to the coffee table, where he looked at the newspaper. Suddenly he heard a knock.**

 **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

 ** _I bet it's the mail_** **, Jake thought.**

 **Jake opened the door, only to find the mail on the ground. He could see the mailman getting into his mail truck and driving away. He picked up the mail, finding the usual: bills, letters, and then something he didn't expect: a red letter. His heartbeat skipped a beat as he saw the letter. He opened it up to find a letter of termination from his job at the local grocery store. It read:**

 ** _Dear Mr. Goldman,_**

 **** ** _Because of bankruptcy and lack of resources, we are sad to inform you that you and other employees here have been terminated. We are regretful of our decision, and hope that you can find another job._**

 **** ** _Your manager,_**

 **** ** _Mr. Gregory Parkinson._**

 **Jake's heart sunk deep. Without a job, Jake couldn't pay the rent. He would have to go back into his parent's basement. He already found the best apartment room with free-Wi-Fi and good furniture. All the other places were a bit dull and wrecked, and he would usually be kicked out by crappy landowners.**

 **He began searching desperately through the newspaper, hoping to find a job worthy enough for him, or just enough to pay for his rent which was due in a week. As he was skimming through, pass job applications for writers, animators, barbers and grocers at places to far for Jake, his eyes caught on the sight of a bear. He looked at the ad carefully as it read:**

 ** _Help Wanted:_**

 **** ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

 **** ** _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am._**

 **** ** _Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._**

 **** ** _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._**

 **** ** _$120 a week._**

 **** ** _To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's_** **, Jake thought.** ** _I used to go there when I was kid_** **. Whenever his parents got a chance to stop working, they would take him to the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a wonderland of fun for Jake. He smiled at the memory of all the fun. He looked back at the ad.**

 **"** **What does it mean by 'not responsible for injury/dismemberment," he asked aloud to himself. He forgot about it once he looked back wide eye at the amount of cash for the job.**

 **"** **120," he exclaimed, "THAT WILL PAY TWICE THE AMOUNT OF MONEY I OWE!" He shot up from his chair, grabbed the newspaper and his keys and ran out the door like a cheetah chasing a gazelle. He jumped down the stairs and went to his red Corella that he received from his dad, started the ignition, backed out of the driveway and went onto the road. He typed in the address to the GPS and started driving towards the restaurant.**

 **Hurricane, Utah, was your usual town, with all the necessities: hot deserts, cool suburbs, and plenty of sunshine. Jake kept following the road that passed a couple neighborhoods and a few buildings. Finally, his eye landed on the family fun pizzeria, with a cartoon picture of Freddy reaching his hand out for Jake to reach. He pulled himself out of the Corella and began walking into the pizzeria.**


	2. The Interview

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

 **It wasn't very busy today, so there wasn't as much noise as Jake remembered. He walked into a reception center that was closed off from the pizzeria itself. There were several posters hanging on the walls with the pictures of the animatronics. Jake could recognize one of his favorite animatronics: Foxy. He was peeking out of Pirate's Cove with a gaping smile on his face, with the word "PLAY" over his head. He smiled as he walked over to the reception center.**

 **"** **Hello, sir, what can I help you with today," the girl at the table asked. She had a caramel brown bob cut with a black headband. She had emerald green eyes and a pleasant smile. She wore a light blue buttoned down shirt and black pants, with sneakers. Jake smiled at her.**

 **"** **Hi, I found your ad for the night shift," he said. She looked at the ad, and then back at him.**

 **"** **Alright, I'll get the manager for you," she said as she walked into the pizzeria. He followed her into the dining hall of the pizzeria. It hadn't changed from what Jake could remember. The dining tables were aligned vertical in front of the show stage, and horizontal in front of Pirate's Cove. Everything was completely the same.**

 **He then looked over to the show stage, seeing his childhood friends. On the show stage were 7 feet tall animatronics that sang and dance to the audience. Freddy Fazbear was a big brown bear with a black top hat and matching bowtie. He held a microphone in his hand as he used his other hand to wave at the audience as he sang. He had blue eyes and freckles, and a big belly laugh when something sounded funny.**

 **Bonnie the Bunny was the purple bunny on the right of Freddy, his red electric guitar in hand as he strummed to the beat of the music. He had maroon colored eyes and a cheerful smile. He wore a red bowtie that matched his guitar. Chica the Chicken was on the left side of Freddy, holding her signature cupcake, singing with Freddy. She wore a bib that said the words "Let's Eat!", and had pink eyes that matched with her cupcake.**

 ** _It really hasn't changed_** **, Jake thought to himself.**

 **"** **So, you're the newbie, ey," said a rich American voice. Jake jumped up at the sudden question and spun around to meet the one who said it. He looked at plump man about the size of Jake. He had hair combed to the right with a thick black mustache that looked more like a caterpillar had climbed under his nose. He wore a red suit with a matching necktie. He had emerald green colored eyes and a welcoming smile.**

 **"** **Y-yes, sir," Jack stuttered. The man just gave a hearty laugh as he smiled at Jack's shyness.**

 **"** **Don't be shy, I'm harmless," he said, "unless you try to wrestle for a triple cheeseburger," he joked as he blurted out laughing. Jake chuckled, but still felt scared.**

 **"** **Anyway, what's your name, kid," he asked, he cheeks red with laughter. Jake looked at him with a smile.**

 **"** **Jake, sir," he answered.**

 **"** **Good to have you hear," he answered with a big slap on the back. Jake buckled over from the force of the slap, with the man laughing.**

 **"** **Sorry, son," he said, "I always forget the amount of strength I have inside of me." He then straightened out his necktie as he looked at Jake.**

 **"** **Fred's the name, and Fazbear's my game." He said.**

 **"** **Like the name of the mascot," Jake asked, stunned.**

 **"** **Affirmative! I wanted to bring a little joy and happiness from myself and share it with the rest of the world," he said. He seemed to be beaming with sunshine, from what Jake could see.**

 **"** **Anyway, to have the job, I'll ask you three questions," he answered, making Jake stand to attention.**

 **"** **Don't worry son, this isn't the military," he chuckled. He then looked stern.**

 **"** **Question 1," he said, "are you capable of being here on time?"**

 **"** **Yes, sir," Jake answered.**

 **"** **Good," he said. He then proceeded to question 2.**

 **"** **Are you capable of being alert of any strange suspicions?"**

 **"** **Yes sir."**

 **"** **Good," then he looked straight at Jake with a death stare and said, "Can you stay the entire week?" Jake felt his heart make drumming noises as he answered weakly, "Y-yes." Mr. Fazbear's smile returned, and his death stare disappeared into the void.**

 **"** **Glad to hear," he said as he shook my hand. My hand felt numb from the strength of the man. Not that Jake thought of it, he and the bear had a lot in common: they both have the weight, strength, and look of a bear, with Mr. Fazbear being less furry. "Welcome aboard," he said, and led me around the place.**

 **"** **If you're going to be working here, then you need a tour of the place." He took me around, practically showing me everything. He then showed me to the staff.**

 **"** **We have some other newbies here too," he said as he pointed to a group of teenagers that he had brought together.**

 **"** **First off, we have Spencer Goodwin, the best mechanic I've hired so far," he said, pointing to the boy with black messy hair and dirty face. He wore an undershirt and jeans, with some western brown boots. What caught Jack's attention was Spencer's right arm: it was robotic. He noticed his gaze.**

 **"** **I had a little mechanical accident," he said with a western accent. Fred turned Jake's gaze to the left of Spencer.**

 **"** **This is Zoey Smith, the waitress," he said. She had long golden blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, like Jake's. She had lavender colored eyes and freckles. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a pink skirt, and some slip-on shoes. She shook his hand as she said in a sweet tone, "Nice to meet you." Fred smiled at the next person as he faced Jake towards the last person. It was the girl from the reception desk.**

 **"** **Finally, this is my daughter and receptionist, Clara Fazbear." Jake and Clara smiled as they shook hands.**

 **"** **Nice to see you again," she said happily. Jake nodded as Fred let them get back to work. He then took Jake to his office, which was next to the show stage. It was small, with a big desk in the middle, a closet on the left, and a lot of rolled up paper balls next to the trash can in the corner. Fred grabbed something out of the closet that Jake couldn't see, until it was handed to him in his hand.**

 **"** **This is your uniform," Fred said as he pointed to the folded-up clothes in Jake's hand. It consisted of a blue, long sleeved, buttoned down shirt, black trousers, and a security guard cap with Freddy's face on the front, with the logo of the pizzeria under Freddy. He also had a flashlight in his hand.**

 **"** **We recommend you stay in your office, but if you want to go looking around the place at night, then you can," Mr. Fazbear said as he sat down.**

 **"** **Okay," Jake said.**

 **"** **Like the ad says, your shift starts at 12 am, so be back then before your shift starts." He got up, shook Jake's hand, and sent him back out. Jake smiled and started heading out the door. He didn't notice as Freddy's eyes followed him.**


End file.
